Love bound to Hatred
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: Companion to Hatred bound to Love. This is the ravings of Voldemort’s childhood companion Morwenna, daughter of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald.


Love bound to Hatred

****

Synopsis: Companion to Hatred bound to Love. This is the ravings of Voldemort's childhood companion Morwenna, daughter of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald.

I remember you, Riddle. Don't think I've forgotten what you did… don't think I don't know why you did it… don't think I wont wreak my revenge.

We were united in blood, Riddle, don't you remember? The night we decided to leave our drab little school community. We were too good for them, to powerful. Indeed, I had never seen such powers in a lowly mud blood like you. The idea of taking a vow with you would have sickened me if you were any other bad-blood. However, you had proved yourself to be on par with my own power, I admired that Riddle, I really did. Do you remember the knife, Riddle? It was sacred, blessed by higher powers. We sliced our hands and joined the blood… the blood of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, bound together in power…

But you grew jealous, Riddle, not just of my power, but of Lucius, the young Malfoy heir. I loved him, and you resented that. I don't think that you loved me, no, that wasn't it. It was the idea of something you could not have, that killed you inside. So you took me away, claiming me as your bride whist your wretched cousin was betrothed to him. I went with you to journey and discover our true heritage, the true powers of our inheritance. I was hungry for the powers you promised, and you saw that, didn't you Riddle? You saw my lust and grew… shall we say… _frightened_…

You did not want to wait for the day that I killed you. You struck first like a fool, not thinking of what it implied… in death I am free to bear your secrets. A ghost that haunts the forest, waiting by my grave in the moonlight… here I am today._Hinc Mentiri du heres Coraxungulae._

Do you ever wonder how it could have been, Riddle? Don't you ever think of how we could have ruled over all? Maybe we would have had a family, our children inheriting true power and ruling also. Now, I feel your power fading. You are no longer as strong as once you were, Riddle. That boy, the one my disciple prophesised, he destroyed you, I knew he would. I do not deny that one day he will be the destruction of me also… I am resigned to accept my fate. He will teach me many things about myself, things which I never knew existed inside of me. You shall learn also. He will make you learn.

They are dying, the death eaters. Slowly they are drowning. The old dynasties are disappearing; the Lestranges, the Blacks, the Malfoys… they will wither. All your hope lies with the son of my love, the little boy who should have been mine. Draco. The irony of fate, Riddle. I know you always hated it.

You have Bellatrix Black by your side now, don't you, Riddle? She was always a pretty wench; but a girl of six when I was twenty. Her features are pure Black looks; darkness and danger, unlike the soft fair angels of the Malfoys or the earth brown elves of my own Merriweather dynasty. She loves you, I know it. More than the line of duty… I saw it in her eyes as you sacrificed me. She burned as you yelled "Crucio!", her manic eyes meeting mine for a brief second, taunting, praying… she killed with that curse, I can tell.

The stone I wear around my neck, the Ravenclaw itself, you always wanted it, didn't you? The power to absorb evil for your own gain… imagine the power, Riddle… it is the power you shall never have. I would smile with glee if I could, Riddle, knowing that the boy will kill you using my own instrument of power… but there are sacrifices I have made that make me weep eternally. I will remain in limbo for eternity, and the young Gryffindor will destroy the man that should have been my lover and the boy that should have been my son. There will be no mercy for my kind, the Dark Dynasties. This is the end for us, all because of you, Riddle…

Lucius, my beloved Adonis shall die. Bewitched by your word, he will follow you to the end. It is your last revenge, I know it. The last move in our petty war of emotion that has raged ever since we were children. I remember how it all began… you killed Myrtle my roommate because she was impure. I was a little angry with you, and you suckled from that anger… I returned the favour by destroying your disgusting Muggle carer at that lowly orphanage. Then we baited each other; killing our grandparents in the same summer- yours suffering death for rejecting you, mine for killing my mother in cold blood. We were strong Riddle… if only hatred did not brew so cogently inside of us maybe could have had it all.

The final showdown is not far away, Riddle. You will be destroyed at last- Every Dark Lord has a nemesis, such as my beloved father Grindelwald and Dumbledore. And you know the strange thing? You don't even know your adversary's true identity. You believe it is the strong one, the one fused with your blood. But you're wrong, so wrong. Strange really, that foolish Bella you so readily punished could have saved you forever.

Neville Longbottom shall rise and conquer…


End file.
